Stretch packaging machines are known in which a container having an opening on top thereof is slidingly moved over loading members onto a lift mechanism having a plurality of loading members, pushed upward by the lift mechanism, and pressed against a film retained under tension, whereby the opening is closed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-262514).